


Dream shows up two months late and with Starbucks

by Catheeso



Series: Dream SMP [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dream is an admin, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, How Do I Tag, How Do I Tag This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have school tomorrow, Post Doomsday-War, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), its 10:30 pm, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: “Well, he had thought to himself, this isn’t ideal.”Yeah, this isn’t a serious fic.
Relationships: None
Series: Dream SMP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089689
Comments: 20
Kudos: 358





	Dream shows up two months late and with Starbucks

Two months. He had been gone for two months. Two months since he left the Dream SMP to relax in a random survival world without the worry of wars or political drama. 

He had only planned to be gone a week, maybe two, but when he went to leave, he found himself stuck.

Well, he had thought to himself, this isn’t ideal.

Dream, for some reason, was trapped in a survival world _he_ had made. He could’ve possibly understood it if he hadn’t been the one to create the world, but he had. And the world wasn’t letting him out.

He poked and prodded at the code every day. He stepped through the World Portal every day in the hopes it would magically work. He tended to his farms, expanded his house, and spent every waking moment trying to suppress the creeping panic of being trapped away from the SMP; away from his friends. 

Two months of trying and failing. Two months of practically no sleep. 

Two months until one day he fiddled with the code and it actually _unlocked_. He could go home.

Dream would never admit it, but if he cried a little in the sheer relief of leaving the stupid tiny world he had hastily put together, nobody had to know. 

The World Portal was lit, the inside a bright cyan where a Nether Portal would be purple. His shoulders slumped and he smiled to himself. 

George and Sapnap would probably yell at him for being gone so long, especially since his messages had stopped sending a while ago (right after he planned to leave which was kind of suspicious). They’d throttle him then laugh it off. He should probably visit them first. 

It had been a while since he had his mask fully off on the SMP, but he didn’t bother to put it back on when entering again. It didn’t really matter, everyone had seen his face from before the first couple of wars. And even during the wars, he had taken it off a lot. 

So, with the two months' worth of stress finally gone, he stepped through the portal and waited to be back. 

There was a strangle warbling noise and a wave of dizziness fell over him. He stumbled, only a little bit, as he took a step out of the portal, but he quickly righted himself. 

“Good to be back, finally,” he muttered to himself, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets and starting down the path to the community house. He couldn’t help the smile on his face.

Dream turned his head to look at the community house and...

What?

What the fuck?

What happened to the community house?

Suddenly, he could help the smile on his face. He could feel his face drain of colour and his mouth drop into a frown. 

The community house was nothing but a crater in the middle of the lake. A few wooden planks drifted in the water, the floor barely holding together with big holes. 

The community house was just...gone. 

Why? Who had done this? Was there another war while he was away?

Dream swallowed and took out his communicator.

_Dream joined the server._  
_Failed to send._

**Dream:** Guys? What happened to the community house? Why is it all blown up?  
_Failed to send._

Failed to send? That wasn’t right. Communicators always worked. They never failed to send a message, the devices didn’t work like that. Their codes didn’t work like that.

Dream pulled up his admin board and scoured through the world code. Nothing seemed wrong with the world code. He checked the players' list.

_GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, Punz, Tubbo_, TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot, Badboyhalo, Ranboo, Skeppy..._

Ranboo? Who’s Ranboo?

_...Technoblade, Callahan, Nightmare..._

Nightmare? Ranboo? Dream didn’t whitelist anybody, they shouldn’t have been able to get on the server. Plus, he had never heard of either of them. It wasn’t like he had mentioned that he wanted to invite them to George or Sapnap. And it still didn’t explain why he couldn’t send any messages. 

Before he could do anything else, his communicator buzzed. Dream pulled it out.

 **Dream** _(Nightmare)_ **:** Hey Punz, talk at the prison?

Dream had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. The kind of feeling that could be summed up by the phrase “oh shit”. Because the person who sent that message was definitely not him. 

“Dream?” a voice asked. He turned around and saw Sapnap and George standing back towards the start of the path, near the giant Nether Portal (when did that portal get bigger?).

George had a bow in his hands, the other hand twitching like he wanted to grab an arrow. Sapnap didn’t even try to hide his hostility and had a sword leveled straight at Dream’s throat, glaring. 

“Guys?” Dream asked slowly. His own hands were fidgeting nervously with the communicator. “What’s going on?”

“What are you doing here?” Sapnap spat.

Dream gestured to the ruined community house. “I feel the more appropriate question is: what happened here? Why is the community house destroyed? I wasn’t gone _that_ long.”

“You destroyed it, Dream,” George said, his voice cold. 

“I’ve been gone for two months, what the hell are you guys talking about.”

“Don’t try and trick us, Dream,” Sapnap scoffed. “We’re not stupid. You can’t manipulate us.”

Dream took a moment to process the words his _best friends_ were saying. He looked down at his communicator. He looked at fake Dream in the chat and how _his_ messages had failed to send. 

It clicked.

“Oh shit,” he blurted out, still staring at the communicator. “That’s not good.”

George and Sapnap remained quiet, but he could feel their carefully held-in confusion. Right on cue, the communicators vibrated again. The fake-Dream (Nightmare, apparently) had texted the chat again. His friends pulled out their communicators. The confusion on their faces became a lot more open.

They looked up at him. He shrugged.

“Yeah, I’m not really sure, either.”

He was gone for only two fucking months.

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired rn yall


End file.
